


Between Sober Gazes

by vosien



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark Comedy, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Divorce, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: One women in particular stood out from the rest. Long blonde locks, nordic blue eyes, and wasn't afraid to show some legs, as his eyes traveled to the hem of her pretty little shorts.





	Between Sober Gazes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craigtuckeradvocate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtuckeradvocate/gifts).



> This fanfiction follows the same timeline as [Hot for Teacher,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281851) created by craigtuckeradvocate. More specifically from chapter 5 and onwards. This is the Clybe and to some extent the Stendy version, or the extended version of the said story. Call it as you will. If you came here expecting more Creek, there will be brief moments, but nothing that revolves around the actual pairing itself than what is already done from the original story. That being said, you do not have read Hot for Teacher to understand this story, but I do highly recommend giving it a read for the Creek fans out there.

They were at it again.

Bebe Stevens; fashion marketer student, single and very much irritated at this very moment.

She turned over to her sides, her pillow pressed against both ears to drown out the protative sounds that came from her thin walls. If she was in the mood, without a doubt Bebe would have joined the fiasco. As her vibrator was no more than the bottom draw away. However, it’s nearly one in the morning, and Bebe had lectures to attend within a matter of hours. A princess like herself, is in much need of her beauty sleep after all. Not that she would receive a wink of sleep anytime soon.

A slam on a wall, followed by a series of - to what the blonde haired presume to be - wet kisses. Bebe didn't have to press her ear against the wall, when a provocative moan emitted through the walls, followed by a wail, as a voice screamed out their lover's name. " _Fuck, Kueng_ -" That was the final straw, Bebe thought. As she tossed her blanket aside, and made her way to her wardrobe. She put on her lazy Sunday sweatshirt, took her cell phone and proceed to ring up a friend.

It took five rings, before a groggy voice answered the call, “What’s wrong Be-”

“Unlock the door Wendy, I’m coming over.” Bebe cuts in, and straight to business.

She could hear the receiver sigh, and the faint sounds of bed sheets now rustled and pressed against the phone, followed by another’s voice, most like being Stan’s. “Can’t you tell your neighbour to shut up?”

“You think I haven’t tired?” Phone pressed against her face, as she open her front door, hoisted her backpack further up her shoulder. “I’ve knocked on their door several times already, and everytime I do, that red haired girl of a bitch would open the door, well aware she and her partner has fucked up my beauty sleep - have the gall to apologize - and go on again, once I’ve entered my apartment.”

“We know-” Wendy yawned, taking pause. “- your neighbour is a two faced bitch.”

“-And not to mention, she has to a fucken screamer too.” Bebe hissed through the phone, her face hit by the little hours breeze.

“As you stated the last three nights ago. Anyways the front door is unlocked for you, come in anytime.” Her friend informed, her voice became slightly distanced for a moment.

At this, Bebe’s mood visible soften, “Thanks babe, I’ll see you soon.” And hanged up. 

 

* * *

 

**the girl i haven't met**

 

* * *

 

Bebe arrived within a matter of minutes, careful to take off her shoes with little to no noise.

Other than Wendy and her boyfriend; Stan, there are two other roommate. The other being Kyle, whom can be rather particular about his sleeping schedule, with a demand to sleep a good six hours to function normally. To disturb his beauty sleep, can be compared to arousing a lion. From what she heard, Cartman once decided to pull a prank on Kyle once, whiles asleep, only to received a black eye the following morning. Tweek is their other roommate, the youngest out of everyone in the dorm. While he claims he can survive on coffee and limited amount of sleep, everyone eventually learned it’s nothing more than a cover up. For once his slumber is disturbed, he is unable to fall back to sleep again. He would then resort to consume several cups of black coffee to even maintain a steady eye contact. Other than that, his prone to frequent panic attacks, paranoia, and inability to think rationality - and at one point she could have swore Tweek had a heart attack in the library. If it wasn’t for Butters whom was around the area, the situation would have been a lot worst.

Bebe grimaces over the past, but silently shook her head. She wasn’t here to dread on the past. In fact, she should be grateful her best friend has even allowed her to stay over the night. Even though their apartment was a lot smaller than hers, and base on the layout, the designer attempted to squeeze as much bedrooms they could fit in. Even so, there is actually life in this apartment.

While Bebe rarely saw her roommate, and privacy is key to maintain one’s sanity. For a social butterfly like Bebe however, it’s becomes old, really fast. In the end of the day, Bebe craves interaction, and to some extent intimacy, many thanks to her sexual active neighbours.

“You took your time.” Wendy mused, with her cup of warm coco. Offering the other cup to Bebe, in which she accepted with glee, followed by a soft squeal.

“Couldn’t wait for me babe?” Bebe winked, and the noirette simply rolled her eyes, but fringed a bask of soft laughter.

“Whatever you say Bebe, let’s get some sleep it’s we have a 8am lecture in a couple of hours.”

At this Bebe consumed her drink whole, tongue burnt in the process - but hey, when you live with a strenuous schedule like your truly, Bebe had to grow a pair of balls and develop a tolerances for the rich but piping hot beverages - and followed her best friend into their bedroom.

Not without a good slap of that fine Testaburger ass, for good measures.

“I swear to the good lord of almightly, Stanley-boy is so lucky to have you.” Bebe moaned under her breath, as Wendy tsk’ed.

“Stan says the same too, I thought you prefer Broflovski’s fine kosher ass?”

“I do, but I can’t dismiss an eye candy when I see one.”

Wendy smile, and threw a pillow at Bebe, “Get some sleep, you’re impossible to deal with at 2 in the morning.”

“Aye aye babe.” The blonde haired gruffed a pirate like voice and slipped under the warm covers, as the smell of lavender and expensive chanel perfume brought the girls towards a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

There is only one rule when it comes to Clyde’s birthday; you are reminded that it’s indeed Clyde’s birthday.

Every. Hour.

 

 

> _**Clyde Donovan:** IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!_ – sent at 11:51 / seen
> 
> **_Craig Tucker:_** _We know._ - sent at 11:55 / seen
> 
> _**Jimmy Valmer:** Let him be, you only turn 30 once in your life_. - sent at 11:56 / seen 
> 
> _**Token Black:** He still acts like his 10 years old though._ - sent at 11:56 / seen 
> 
> _**Craig Tucker:** I’m surprise that he manages to run a chain business._ - sent at 11:59 / seen 
> 
> _**Clyde Donovan:** Thanks guys I feel the love <3_ \- sent at 12:01 / seen

 

Clyde Donovan; local business owner, single and recently turned thirty. However to everyone, especially his dearest friends; he hasn’t aged one bit, retaining much of his childhood flaws. From his obsession for playboy magazines, his cocky like attitude and ability to becoming a sobbing mess if the situation at hand calls for it.

“Happy birthday Clyde.” An old friend walked into the store, two containers of homemade dumplings in hand as he made his ways towards the fellow brunette.

Clyde’s face lit up like a million dollars, when he spotted his friend. “Hey thanks Kevin! Don’t you have work?”

“I’m on break for an hour, thought I visited by, since it’s your birthday and all.”

“Thanks dude.” Clyde grinned, and pointed at the take away container, wiggling his eyebrows while doing so. “Soooo, you gonna share that?”

Kevin gave in a smile, not before he rolled his eyes. “I’ve actually made got two sets, since it’s your birthday and all.”

“Aw, Kevin, you shouldn’t have.” Clyde cooed, while he slowly reached out for the container and a pair of wooden chopsticks. Both adults moved to the back of the store, not being asking one of his employers, Lola, to look after the store for the next ten minutes.

“That, and also as an apology, since I won’t be coming over to the gathering tonight.” The asian male admitted once they were seated away from customers.

Clyde gasped, fringing offences. “What!? Why?”

“I promise Red I’ll play FF14 with her tonight, need to help her out with some of the dungeons runs in Chapter Two, since there are less players in that server.” Kevin explained, dipping one of his dumplings into the hot sauce. “Also, something about wanting to piss off the neighbour. Red’s convinced that one of our neighbours has been stealing her lingerie."

“You rather play FF14 and piss off your neighbours, instead of chilling with your mates, whom may I add, you haven’t seen in awhile.” Clyde concluded, his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Kevin shrugged. “Well you know what they say; happy wife, happy life.”

“Okay, but I need to know how did Red come to the conclusion that someone is stealing her lingerie?”

“Red is obsessed with lingerie.” Kevin mentioned, before adding. “I don’t think anyone has stolen them, especially not the girl next door, since she’s a college student. The least of her problem is a new set of underwears.”

“I don’t know, my older sister is into cosmetic and keeping up with the latest trend, even when she was college.” The brunet argued back.

“You know how it is, every girl is different. Red is-”

“-a fucken bitch.” Clyde finished off, with a mouthful of meat and pastry.

“Clyde! She’s my wife.” The birthday boy simply snigger by his friend’s reaction. Whom express irk over his chose in certain words.

Clyde folded his arms and with a smirk continued. “And a bitch. Admit it nerd, you dug yourself a hole and caught by her web the moment you couldn’t take your eyes off her nearly a decade ago, and now we’re here. To be honest, I still can’t believe you married her, since she’s-” Kevin immediately cut him off, as he held his hand up to silence the talkative brunet.

“Yeah, yeah, I know a cam girl, we don’t need to address this again, because she’s a full time app developer now.”

The other male rosed an eyebrow, “Uh... I was going to say, the complete opposite of you. Y’know, one of the popular girls in school, the girl next door, the instagram model that hooks up only with fellow social media stars. But cam girl works too. Speaking of which, how is cam business?”

“Steady, probably goes on once a week now due to work and stuff.” He took pause and narrowed his sights, as if deep in thought. “However… she’s been going on more frequently.”

“Is that’s a bad thing? Clyde questioned.

Kevin sighed, but shook his head. “No it’s not. It gives us reasons to stay out different positions, and Red loves them, but I think she’s using it as a double edge sword to piss off the neighbour. Since she’s... loud and all.”

“A bitch and evil, that Red for you, or should I say The She-Devil.”

The asian male simply rolled his eyes. “Trust me, when you’re in love, you’ll do the craziest thing with them, even if they under the assumption that someone has been stealing their lingerie.”

“Hey, hey! I was deeply in love once! Married too!” Clyde states. His container now empty.

“Correction, you were once married.” Kevin corrected, slowly putting both containers back in the plastic bag.

“Well, y’know…” Clyde muttered under his breath, rather uneasy by the topic at hand.

Both men fell into silences and for a moment Kevin gave into the guilt. He knew his friend’s past marriage is a sensitive topic, even if the marriage has ended five years ago. Everyone knows that Annie meant the world to Clyde. “Look at the bright side, you’re going to the bar tonight with Jimmy, Craig and Token right?” Kevin began, his finger drawn a line across the wooden surface. “Maybe you’ll meet someone at the bar who will - I don’t know - change your life for the better.”

Clyde on the other hand didn’t seem so convinced. His shoulders slumped, as he muttered a simple. “Maybe.”

Kevin however, wasn’t ready to give up. “Trust me, if I met Red in a porn site, surely you’ll meet someone even at the most unexpected places.”

 _Maybe_.

 

* * *

 

Wendy felt a headache developing, as placed a hand over his temples and messaged the affected area. “Bebe, this is getting ridiculous, you can’t sleep in my bedroom forever.”

However, a decade plus relationship with Bebe, can put anyone, especially Wendy in a difficult position. As she is well aware, her friend can be a stubborn bitch if the situation calls for it. Like now, “You don’t understand Wendy, I think - no, I’m convinced my neighbour hates me.”

Wendy pulled a face, the rubbing stopped, and dart her sights. “How?”

“They have sex the moment I turn off my lights! Like they know I’m about to go to sleep, and then it turns into a porn movie, except I’m not the one getting some! Have I mentioned I haven’t seen my roommate since this shitstorm started?!” Bebe explained, her slender fingers ran through her scalp.

No.

No Wendy doesn’t give a damn that Bebe’s neighbours has loud sex.

No, Wendy doesn’t give a damn that Bebe hasn’t gotten some.

No, Wendy doesn’t give a damn that Bebe hasn’t seen her roommate.

Yes, Wendy is a strong believer of justices, and finding reasonable means to deal with the ongoing circumstances is one of those Wendy Testaburger things.

“Have you considered calling the police?”

Bebe groan upon the suggestion, and flopped onto the bed. “Oh yes! Why don’t I call the police?” She made a phone with her hand, where she folded three digits. While the thumb and the pinky spread out and placed the makeshift phone against her ear, and with a melodramatic tone, pretended to converse with an officer. “Hello officer I would like to file a noise complaint. It’s about my neighbours, they are having very loud sex, that has been going on since last week!”

Wendy laughed at the blonde haired’s antics. “Why Wendy, that totally doesn’t sound ridiculous whatsoever.”

“A noise complaint is a noise complaint Bebe, the police are bound to their task at hand regardless of the sheer ridiculous one is entrusted to.” Wendy explained, taking a sit next to Bebe.

“The police won't help you much.” Stan injected himself into the conversation, his hand firmly on the door knob, with a smug look on his face. “Bebe, you’re pretty, charismatic too. Have you considered bring a guy over to your place and you know - do the do - pay back and stuff.”

“Sex, Stan. Sex. I think the word you’re referring too is sex, something we’ve learnt at a very young age.” Bebe sassed back, “Come on Stanley-boy we aren’t 10 years old anymore, and yes - our economics professor was an option. Until news broke out that Craig swings the other way, and is probably going shove up his dick up Tweek’s ass within a month, because neither of them won’t stop eye fucking one another in class.”

“Okay... “ Stan pounded for a few seconds, somewhat taken aback by Bebe’s offensive stances, “So, how about Butters?”

“Butters? _Excusez-fucken-moi_? Butters is a fucken angel, and the only ones few left, I aren’t gonna use him, and plus he’s - well - not really my type.”

“Kenny?”

Bebe paused, and squinted. “We’ve fucked before-”

“Wait really?!” Wendy gasped, “When?”

“Remember Millie’s birthday last year?”

“Really? No way? Cause I heard he also made out with another guy, and fucked a chick in the bathroom.”

“I was the chick in the bathroom.” Bebe confessed.

“Bebe!” Wendy gasped, somewhat modified.

“Look, in my defense, during the night of the party I was horny, and he was horny, so we decided to shag.”

This time it was Stan’s turn to squint, for this was information he did not need to hear. “But… Kenny?”

“Uh huh, no way. I was stupid back then and regretted having sex with him. Who knows what Kenny would have caught within a year, plus he’s not _that_ good in bed. I may be a proud whore, but Kenny, fuck - he’s some next level shit.”

Stan kept that in mind, not sure whether to tell his friend about the information. There were a few other guys on top of his mind, but none that Bebe knew except... “Cartman?”

At this, both Wendy and Bebe turned to Stan, both with some form of disgust painted on their features.

"Honey?"

"Stanley-boy?"

The fellow roommate took notice that he may have probably fucked up.

“Or maybe not.”

Wendy suspires, well aware Bebe won’t be leaving her bedroom, let alone the dorm anytime soon. “Okay Bebe, you’ve made your point crystal clear, but tomorrow, we’re doing something about your neighbour okay?”

“Thank babe!” Bebe squealed and proceeded to give her best friend a hug, not before turning her attention to Stan once more “Sorry hun, I’ll be stealing your princess in a shining armour for one more night.”

 

* * *

 

This night alone would probably end in three ways. Either Clyde ends up dead in the gutter, or Craig would end up in the gutter, or at the very least, both of them would end up with sharing similar fates.

This was a theory Token has long concluded when the four of them came together. In fact, Token was pretty sure the reason why Kevin was a no show, simply because he refuse to carter the birthday boy once the drinks blurs his visions and love songs becomes one’s national anthem, hence his absences. Even Jason mentioned he wasn’t able to make it, due to ‘complications’ whatever the fuck that means, even though he only lives half an hour away.

However the dark skinned male can’t complain, especially when the four of them found themselves in their favourite bar, cramped together in their usual four seater table in the far corner. The merry band of misfits ordered their first rounds of drinks. Three pints of beers, and tall glass of orange juice for Token, whom has flat out stopped drinking alcohol a decade ago.

“Dad and I have been thinking of expanding our business. We’re thinking of opening one in the mall near the university.” Clyde said, once the group ease into their conversation.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Token injected, his wisdom and experiences in the law and financial department are highly regarded as key advice from others. “The youngster especially are crazy about shoes these days. Branded ones too.”

“No kidding.” Clyde grinned, beer in hand, as he took a slip before continuing. “I had a customer who bought three Adidas shoes, tallying well up to $500, didn’t bat an eye when I told them the total.”

“That’s t-t-the millennial gen-gen-gen. Young generation for you.” Jimmy added, while Craig nodded in agreement, both hands occupied themselves to nurse his drink.

“Okay! But enough of me guys-” The chappy brunet announced, his shoulder’s momentarily lax, as an eager smile lights up his expression, “- it may be my birthday and all, but I’m pretty sure something interesting happened while we last saw one another.”

As Clyde finished his sentences, everyone turned their attention to Jimmy.

“R-Really guys?”

Craig shrugged, but his smug expression spoke otherwise. “Don’t lie Jimmy-son, we know you’ve probably traveled around the world, save a maiden in distress, and gave her some sweet, sweet loving all in a spam an hour.”

That, and compare to everyone else in the group who has stable jobs; Token being a lawyer, Craig is a macroeconomics professor, while Clyde is a local business owner - Jimmy is the only one who took the risk to pursued a career in comedy, while is in the mist of starting up his own news company with his best friend Timmy. Out of everyone, their handicapped friend is most likely to endure some form of hardship, or better yet involve oneself into unwanted trouble.

“Now that’s j-j-just rude.” Jimmy replied back, his voice wavers no ill tone, “It t-takes more than an a hour to m-m-make sweet, sweet love to any beaut-beaut-beautifill. Beautiful maiden.”

“Right, my bad.” The noirette corrected himself, raising both hands in defeat. “Knowing you, you’ll probably wouldn’t last more than 5 minutes.”

Jimmy bask in soft laughter, before he raised his drink up in the air. “Well you know what t-t-they say; I have crip-crip-cripli-hn. Crip-Crip-Crippli-hng. I have crippling depression.”

“A shame man, I know a lot of women who loves you.” The professor replied back, both arms now lowered, and his back ease deep into the worn out furniture.

“Sorry to burst your bub-bub-bubble. But I’m n-n-not an eligible bach-bach-bachlaa. I’m seeing someone.” Token and Clyde rosed an eyebrow, one in disbelief, while the other's curiosity was peaked.

“What is this? Our Jimmy is dating someone? What happen to focusing on your business first?” The fellow brunet mocked with glee, “So tell me; who is she?”

Jimmy grin flatted for a moment, followed by an uneasy sigh. Across the table Token took note, lowering his glass, which is now half empty. “If you’re not ready, you can tell us another time.” However Jimmy simply shook his head, before his expression shaped back to his usual preppy self.

“Actually… you guys k-know her.”

Everyone blinked in response, the birthday boy in particular most eager to learn of this lucky women, who has captured his friend’s heart.

“So…?”

“Leslie.” Jimmy announced. “I’m dat-dat-dating Leslie again.”

At first the group sat in a hollow form of silences, before Clyde took the initiative to break down - as his mind simmer through a series of questions, especially one’s sanity - opening his mouth to speak.

“You’re dating Leslie?!” Clyde asked under a state of incredulity.  

“Didn't she fucked you over?” Craig’s objective views override the obvious. “If I remember, but a few years back when you were in charge of the advertisement section in another local newspaper, the new girl; namely Leslie flirted with you. Dated you even, only to find out she used you to take over your department.”

“I know what you guys are thinking, it’s w-w-weird but she’s not that bad once you’ve got-got-gotten to know her.” Their handicapped friend attempted to defend his decision. “She’s… change-”

“Jimmy, you’re thinking with your dick.” Token abruptly cuts in. 

Jimmy frowned and negates, “No, I’m not thinking with my dick.” The lawyer however, was having none of it. Staying true to his words, as he stood his grounds. 

“Jimmy listen to me, that’s your dick talking.”

“Well, I’ll bang Leslie, she’s pretty hot.” Clyde jest about. 

“Really Clyde?” Token mumbled under his breath, his golden eyes darts towards the birthday boy with irk. 

“Give our birthday boy a break.” Craig injected, as he slammed his now empty glass down. “After all, he hasn’t dated, let alone banged anyone since his divorces.”

“Touché.” Clyde muttered back, has dark chocolate gaze locked onto the noirette, “And what about you hot stuff? Busy fucking around with your students to considered dating anyone seriously?”

Craig leered in, as his heterochromia gaze narrowed before he cast them aside with an inaudible huff. “If he has blonde hair, and if he continue to give me those curious glances with those green eyes of his, I won’t hesitate to fuck him over my desk.”

Token groaned in despair, and dropped his head onto the table with a distinctive thump. “I’m hanging out with someone who talks with their dick, and now is currently dating a snake, while another is willing to rape one of their students.”

“Probably a decade apart too.” Clyde added.

“Technically, nine years in two weeks.” The professor corrected.

“That doesn’t make it better!” Token protested, his eyebrows burrowed deep into his skin. “He’s still your student you know, even if he likes you back, a relationship between a professor and a student is against school policies.”

“W-Well look on the bright si-si-side, at least he’s not under-under-underage.” Jimmy added, with his signature smile.

“You’re not helping.” Token stated.

Jimmy however ignored their dark skinned friend, with a followed up question that has weighted everyone’s mind since the discovery of Craig’s newfound sexual awakening. “Do humour me Craig, does this mean you’re re-re-ready to da-da-dah. See people again?”

Craig felt three pair of eyes land on him upon the starving artist question, casting the noirette’s gaze on his empty glass, in which he has continued to nursed. “He’s different.” Craig finally admitted, not sure how much to expose, especially to Clyde and Token. As Clyde would most likely tell all his mates, while Token is more low key, but always told his wife; Nichole pretty much everything.

“I never felt like this towards anyone before. He’s different from everyone I’ve dated or seen. I thought I’ve seen it all, especially with you guys, due to all the shit we’ve been through since high school... but-” Craig took pause, slowly but surely he found his footing as his heterochromia eyes connected with everyone else in the table. “-I don’t know what it is, and to this day I can’t figure it out, but he’s slowly driving me insane whenever I look at him or think about him. You know me guys, I hate not being able to figure things out logically, or I’ll drop the matter all together. Yet, for the last couple of weeks my concentration has gone into stalemate, my heart picks up the pace at random moments, and my vision has narrowed - and the worst bit is, I like it. I like that I’ve yet to figure out this puzzle, or anything about him in general.” He sighed, his cheeks bloom several shades darker as he bit his bottom lips, “In short, I haven’t felt this - well - alive in a long time and I owe it to Tweek.”

For the second time this evening, the table hang in awe to collect and accumulate the confession from the noriette.

“Wow…” As always, leave it to Clyde to break the silences, whom finished what very little remains in his glass. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Well-” Craig began, in attempt to cool his flushed like status, but was rudely cutted off by Clyde who pretended to gagged across the table.

“Move buddy, I think I’m going to buff from your overly sweet speech. _Bleeehhhh-_ ”

“Oh fuck you Clyde.” Craig jeered back.

“Sorry mate, I would - but I don’t swing that way.”

Jimmy began to laugh, while Token said. “To be fair, it’s probably the cheesiest thing you ever said. Keep it up, and you’ll be neck to neck with our birthday boy to whom is the more emotional one.”

“Nah, fuck that. Clyde can keep the crown. He can be an emotional bitch when it comes to movie nights”

“Fuck you Tucker!” Clyde laughed, a hand in the air to wave down a waitress. “Okay enough talks gentlemens, it’s my birthday and all we’ve been doing is yap yap, and less glup glup. Time to bring in the tequila shots! Come on Tucker, you and me, bet you can’t do six shots in one go!”

Craig simply smirked back, “You’re on Donovan!”

“You brought your car T-T-Token.” Jimmy questioned in hush whispers.

The dark skinned male suspire, and crossed his arms, his sights refuse to leave the tragic duo, as the pair ordered the next round of drinks.

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

Who goes drinking on a Monday night? Bebe thought, as her sight lingers on the drunken email Wendy showed her the next morning. Immaculate nails gripped onto the kitchen counter, as she cackled by her professor’s ‘attempt’ to informed his students that classes were cancelled.

Nevertheless, breakfast was in session as the blonde haired opting for dairy free granola, while Wendy made herself and Stan toast and mashed avocado with slice cherry tomatoes on the side. For the last month or so, Wendy has been assisting her boyfriend transition from vegetarian to veganism. It’s been difficult, but he’s been slowly adjusting to the plant base lifestyle.

“You texted him?” Wendy asked, as her curious peaked when Tweek’s mobile began to buzz across the table. While Bebe - queen of gossip and everyone’s loves life - made her way over the table, and squeeze between Kyle and her best friend.

“What did he say?!” The female blonde haired asked, head looming over Wendy’s shoulder in attempt to get a better look of the screen. Tweek placed his digits on his lips to muffled with giggles, as he showed the texts to the girls.

 

 

> _**Craig Tucker:** Plse callll me I ca’nt tpe_ \- sent at 8:21am / seen 

 

Of course.

He’s still drunk, texting is impossible for their intoxicistic professor as both Bebe and Wendy bursted into a fit of giggles. The remaining roommates took a moment to read the text, before Stan commented, “Dude, what the fuck did he do last night to get so hammered?!”

Tweek didn’t answered immediately, opting to press the phone against his ear as he called the professor.

“What do you think Mr Good Looking is going to say to Tweek?” Bebe all but whispered towards the fellow noirette, as a conversation between Tweek and their professor took place.

Wendy narrowed her sights, her cutlery dug into the toast with a clean cut. “Knowing Craig, something practical. No wait- _coffee_.”

“No way? Really?”

“Even if Tweek doesn’t have classes with him, he makes time to not only make him the coffee, but locate him just to give it him. It’s ridiculous, but really sweet.”

“Now that’s dedications, babe, if I was in Tweek’s place I would’ve sucked his dick already.”

“Bebe-”

“Come on, me and a handful of girls gave him that _look._ " Bebe took pause, as if to set as example as she heeled her attention towards the other men around the table, and blew them an amorous kiss. Stan rose an eyebrow, while Kyle was simply confused, but both were immune to the seductive being's antics, and continued to eat their meal in peace. Bebe turned back to Wendy, and continued, "However his focus is on a certain blondie, and I’m sad to announce that it’s totally not me.” Slender fingers ushering back to the talking blond haired, whom still had his phone pressed against his ear.

Wendy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back her twitchy roommate, whom eyes are now widen. Bebe was about to comment, but Tweek hoisted a hand in mid air to silence her. _Rude_. Bebe squinted, but didn’t comment further, as she took a bite of her breakfast and waited for Tweek to finish.

“ _Well_?” Wendy was the first to break the silences the moment Tweek lowered his phone, his attention now locked with everyone else on the table.

“He, uh, I guess it was his friend’s birthday last night and they partied a little too hard. And…now I’m going over to his house to bring him coffee?” Stan and Kyle blinked in sheer confusion, however Bebe with haste grabbed his shoulders, head dipped to his ear.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Her tone deep, if not dangerous. As if the invitation alone wasn’t enough to indicate the professor clearly wants - no, needs - his fucken ass.

However Tweek didn’t quite got the hint, as he shook his head and assured his friend with a simple, “No.”

Stan though otherwise, whom crossed his arm and injected his two cents. “Tweek, you’re gonna sleep with this dude, I swear.”

Bebe watched the youngest with sheer assessment, as his face heat up several shades darker, enough to be compared with a ripped tomato.

“ _Stan_!” Tweek hissed across the table.

“Tweek, he so clearly has a thing for you.” Wendy agreed with her boyfriend.

Yet the twitchy blond continued to protest with earnest, “Maybe he’s just being nice, alright?”

In the end, leave it to a certain Jew with the ability to use facts against one’s disbeliefs to send the very obvious truth to light as Kyle pointed towards Tweek’s sweatshirt, with a mouthful of sugarless cereal in his mouth and a powerful statement. “You’re wearing his sweatshirt.”

Just like that, the wall that Tweek has carefully crafted has came tumbling down. His forest green hues glanced down at the suppose given NASA sweatshirt, to what has become a symbol of possession, or better yet; Craig’s possession. When the flustered male failed to comment back and took a stand to turn on the coffee machine, Bebe saw the red haired revealed a triumph like smile, well aware not only he won, but the sheer idea that Tweek has most definitely scored one of the hottest professor in campus was news itself.

“Do you girls want to come with me?” Tweek asked.

Come with Tweek? To Craig’s apartment? Oh? That got her attention, as her chin was placed in between her fingers. “Do we think we could?” Her tone dripping with excitement. 

Tweek’s anxiety heighten, as the stutter in his tone became apparent. “I-I don’t know, but-but I can’t go alone.”

“You said his friends were there, right?” Wendy asked carefully, her eyes trained on her roommate’s movement, as he pursed his lips, and ran his finger through his untameable locks.

“I don’t know these men! I mean, the one I talked to sounded nice, but I-I can’t go to our professor’s apartment by myself.”

Wendy and Bebe shared a look, the flirtatious one out of the two shrugged. “Maybe we could pick some stuff up along the way. Some good old fashion hangover comfort items.” Wendy proposed, and took note when Tweek’s shoulders visibly lax, and revealed a smile. A small one, but one nevertheless.

“That…I think they’d appreciate that,” The phone buzzed once more, leaving Tweek to unlock his screen and read another message. “Guess we’re leaving as soon as this coffee’s brewed.”

Bebe gave a thumbs up.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, followed by an argument about what hangover food to bring; as Wendy opted for organic tea and chicken soup in their local chinese restaurant, Bebe however, advocated that the ultimate hangover cure is a piping hot bowl of phở or taco bell, while Tweek wanted something cheap. After the girls went back and forth, they finally decided to get a few halal snack packs from their local kebab store, a large bottle of apple juice and medications.

“What if one of them don’t eat meat?” Wendy voiced out her concern, whom has taken the back seat in the car. Tweek was in the driver’s seat, while Bebe took shotgun.

“I’m pretty sure they can toss the meat aside and eat the chips at the bottom.” Bebe suggested, “Gosh babe, it's not like everyone is vegan like _you_.”

Wendy rosed an eyebrow and placed both arms on her hips, “Excuse me, but if I recall, but aren’t you vegetarian yourself. And _technically_ the moment any meat juices touches anything, it’s considered inedible. Even if you quote on quote ‘toss the meat’ aside.”

“Pescatarian, _technically_.” Bebe corrected. “Can’t give up sushi just yet babe.”

“Whatever.” Wendy huffed.

“Guys really?” Tweek whined in the driver seat. “Do we really need to argue this early in the morning?”

“Yeah babe, listen to your roommate, why must we fight? I’ve given you all my heart and this is how you repay me?”

The noirette pulled a face, and grumbled, “I can assure you that Stan does a better job presenting his heart than you.”

Bebe shifted from her seat, and turned her head over to Wendy, her lips pouted as if to look like a lost puppy. “But Wendy, babe, I love you. Isn’t that enough?”

Wendy stared back with cautious, her arms stood put, but eventually gave in a reluctant sigh. Leave it to Bebe to defuse the tension in the car within a matter of seconds. Hence why they were best friends in the first place, as her gaze connected with Bebe’s. “I love you too.”

Except Bebe can be a troll at times, as she face lit up like a million dollars and convulsed into a chortle mess. “Ah! I knew you’re a slut for my ass! Wait till I tell Stanley-boy about this.” She squealed in her seat, and took out her phone and a series of typing sounds commenced.

“Bebe!” Wendy howled, as kicked the shotgun sit.

“Wendy no! You're paying for my next car wash!” Tweek briefed in, as he grimaces over the idea of his next car wash.

 

In which Wendy agreed without moment to lose, followed by another kick. 

 

* * *

 

"Okay but... who - the fuck calls their child Tweek?!" Clyde scoffed a chuckle, and rolled his body through an assortment of mess. Empty cans of beer, and a few bottles of spirits hugged the very much intoxicate being. Whom has refused to face the reality that his birthday has past, as callus like finger try to locate a certain bottle. One where the liquor looks like piss yellow, and burns the throat good when drowned, and the reason for one's dismal. Yet, here he was in attempt to grab another shot.

"Shut up Donovan." Craig groan through the carpet, that has been his pillow for the last half an hour. "He's just, so fucken - _grah_ - I can't stop thinking about him." 

Jimmy and Token on the hand stood by the kitchen counter, one of the few places the tragic duo has yet to reach. "He's at i-i-it again... talking about this Tweek k-k-kid." 

Token shrugged off his comment, "It must have done something to fuck up Craig's mindset." And Jimmy nodded in agreement, and proceed to watch the past birthday boy take a stand with an empty shot at hand. 

"Dude, you know that lover boy is coming over, and all you've been doing is talking about - _hic_ \- him." Clyde slurred his words, and attempted to flush his shot glass onto his lips, but eventually noticed there was a lack of content. 

Token sighed, well aware they will be having visitors over. "Come on Clyde, parties over." 

"B-but? It's my birthday?" Clyde whined when the more mature of the two took his shot glass away. 

"Which has ended hours ago, come on, who's going to look after the store?" 

At this, the drunken store owner face's lit up, "Yo, we should call Kevin and tell him to look after the store!" 

"H-He'll probably commit se-se-sen. Seppuku before he would step a sin-single foot in-in-into the store." Jimmy jested about. 

"He also works in IT, not in retail." Token added, and brought Clyde towards the couch. "Jimmy, can you check up on Craig."

Jimmy jabbed the sleeping professor's shoulders with one of his crutches, when he received no reply, he pursed his lips. "I think grand-grandpa is dead." He then proceed to make the sign of the cross. "Rest in Peace bu-bu-buddy, y-y-you'll be always known as our fav-fav-faveeee. Favourite grandpa, expect you n-n-never given us a-any candy." 

Token rosed an eyebrow. "Isn't it the grandmothers job to hand out candy?" 

"Yes, but y-y-you know. We o-only have one grand-grandparent." Their handicapped friend explained, only to frown when he spotted and familiar sight; a crying Clyde.

"NOOOOO!! CRAIG YOU CAN'T DIE, WE PROMISE TO GO TO PERU AND FIND GIANT GUINEA PIGS!!" Clyde proclaimed through his sobs, and fell from the couch. "AND NOW CRAIG IS DEAD, AHHHH - I'M SORRY CRAIG!" 

"What in the fuck do you guys talk about when I'm not here!?" Token yelled back, before he heeled his attention back to Jimmy. "New rule, no talking about seppuku or death when Clyde is drunk."

"Does that include Be-Be-Best. Betsy? Because she didn't commit sen-seppuku."

The crying only gotten louder. 

"AHHHHHHH I'M SORRY MOTHER, I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO YOU!" 

"JIMMY!" 

"S-Sorry, habits." 

The home phone rang, jolting both sober males towards the front of the door. Token stood up, not before he ushered Jimmy to look after their sobbing friend.

"Co-come on, Craig's not dead, let-let's get you washed up." Clyde nodded, and allowed his handicapped friend to assist his journey towards the bathroom. They carefully maneuvered around Craig's suppose dead body, and toward his private suite and allowed the drunken one to settle down in their newfound environment before Jimmy apologised. "S-sorry about before, t-that was un-un-uncalled for."

"It's fine." Clyde slurred back, as he rest his head against the wall, and took a seat on the toilet. "I'm just a giant pussy." 

"A giant pu-pu-pussy that we love." The comedian assured, as he wiped away any visible tear streaks. "Don't chan-chan-change Clydilocks." 

At this Clyde beamed, and gave his friend a pat on his shoulder. "I probably won't remember this Jimmy, but I don't understand what you see in Leslie. To us, she's a snake. A bitch. But dude, we can't contro you, or your dick for that matter." 

"Really Clyde? A-A-Again with the dick?" Jimmy frowned, and tossed the towel aside. 

Clyde put a finger on his lip, and then pressed it against Jimmy's. "Shhh - I'm not done dick boy. I'm just saying, if she fucks up, don't hesitate to give us a call. We all know what you're going through right now, we know you hate asking for help, and you tend to fix your own problems. But we're here for you Jimmy, because we love you and shit." 

It took a moment for Jimmy to find his words, and with a smile, spoke, "Wow... that's re-re-really gay Clyde." 

Clyde simply shrugged, "That's me, also move-" He ushered his sober friend aside, while knocking down an expensive cologne (there goes his weekly pay), two empty glass and other toiletries onto the floor, and projected yesterday's content in his stomach through the bathroom sink. 

"Rest in Peace Craig's p-p-private suite." Jimmy muttered under his breath, while his fellow brunet laughed.

"Come on Jimmy! Lets have another shot!" Clyde wiped his mouth, and rushed out of the bathroom in attempt to locate another bottle of spirit, only to ungracefully and in a soundless matter, fall face first when he entered the living room once again. Yet with dumb luck, he found another bottle; Fireball no more than an inch away from him.  

“Clyde, knock it off, it’s time to stop drinking!” Token's voice his disapproval and try to take the liquor off his hand. 

"It’s _my birthday!_ ” Clyde whined through the floor. Unaware his shameless behaviour is on display for three other strangers who have since entered the apartment. All, clearly amused by the brunet's antics. However their focus was on the professor, who wasn't fairing any better. In fact, he has yet to move since Jimmy last probe him. However, it seems like the presences of a certain barista was enough to arouse the sleeping drunk from his slumber. Head lifted to greet the girls, then one more time when the smell of coffee wafted into the air. 

Clyde's attention however lingered on the girls, well, for the past 12 hours he's been hanging out with the same sex. It's about time the birthday boy received company from beautiful women such as themselves. However, one women in particular stood out from the rest. Long blonde locks, nordic blue eyes, and wasn't afraid to show some legs, as his eyes traveled to the hem of pretty little shorts.  

Thank the lord he's not a professor, because if she laugh, he could swore he can imagine himself back in California, where the ocean are rough but refreshing. 

A Stevie Nicks song blurred it's way on the speakers, jolting Clyde's attention as he turned over, and announced, "Craig! It’s  _our song_!" And indeed it was, as Craig giggled and with an inclination to take a stand, only to dragged himself towards the excited brunet instead, after a failed attempt. 

Craig and Clyde began to sing. Well in Clyde's definition, sang. While everyone else who was sober thought they were a tragic mess. The professor eventually lost interest and heeled his attention back towards one of his favourite male student, studying him carefully. While Clyde continued to sing the rest of the song solo, with Jimmy chipping once in a while. Craig decided to whoo, well at least everyone else thought Craig try to whoo his student by describing the colour of his eyes, only to receive a kick from mid air, by yours truly. 

“I hate to be a downer, but I have to head back to campus soon. I have class at three thirty.” Wendy made her presences known, quiet willing to part ways due to student's commitments. As usual, Token being a reasonable adult assured the trio that Craig cares about his students. Despite his intoxicated state, or anyone's drunken state at the moment. 

As all three students made their way towards the door, Clyde wasn't sure what built up his nerve at this very moment, but with dutch courage, he peaked up from the floor and uttered a single word. "Blondie." 

Both Bebe and Tweek halted their movements towards a grinding stop, and turned towards the brunet with a spirit of enquiry. 

"Which one?" Tweek asked, with a soft chuckle. 

Clyde however had his eye on one who posses nordic like features, as his navy blue eyes lingers for a fleeting moment. It's now or never, as he part his lips and answered.

"Girly" 


End file.
